thebachelormansionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bachelorette Season 6
Contestants Call Out Order The Bachelorette Season 6 Episode Guide (Dates with Ali) | class="mbox-text" style=""| |} Week 1 Original airdate: May 24, 2010 There were no dates during the first week. Roberto got the first impression rose, while Justin was cast by a vote-off and got a rose instead. Derrick, Derek, Jason, Jay, John N., Kyle, Phil and Tyler M. were all sent home in the first rose ceremony. Week 2 Original airdate: May 31, 2010 One-on-one: Frank. Frank and Ali took off in a vintage convertible. The car broke down on the freeway but they still made it to Hollywood Boulevard where they encountered paparazzi and fans. They posed for photos before heading up into the hills to have a picnic at the "Hollywood" sign. He received a rose. Group: Ty, Jonathan, Chris H-Watt., Kirk, Hunter, Tyler V., Steve, Craig R., Chris N., Kasey, Craig M., and Justin. Ali took the guys to Malibu Beach to do a photo shoot for a "celebrity" calendar charity project. They posed in swimsuits and Jonathan and Craig R. wore Speedo suits. Ty played his guitar and sang a song to Ali. He got the rose. One-on-one: Jesse. Ali and Jesse flew in a private jet to Las Vegas, Nevada for a fancy dinner and private concert with Jamie Callum, one of Ali's favorite artists. He received a rose. Cocktail party: Jonathan and Craig M. continued their bickering about who is the better match for Ali. Week 3 Original airdate: June 7, 2010 One-on-one: Roberto. Ali and Roberto go on a helicopter ride over Los Angeles and land on the roof of a 20-story building. Ali, who is afraid of both flying and heights, wanted to overcome these fears with Roberto. While walking across a high wire strung to an adjacent building, Ali and Roberto stop and share a romantic kiss. After dinner, Ali and Roberto cuddle in the candlelight. Group: John C., Chris N., Kirk, Jonathon, Craig R., Jesse, Frank, Justin, and Chris L. Ali took the guys to hear the Barenaked Ladies perform and the guys have a chance to be in their new video. Each guy is paired with Ali for a scene in the video. Kirk and Chris L. starred in particularly romantic scenes. They end the day with a swim in a rooftop pool. Kirk kisses Ali in the pool and gets the rose. One-on-one: Hunter. Ali and Hunter have a casual barbecue in her backyard. Ali does not give him a rose and Hunter goes home. Week 4 Original airdate: June 14, 2010 :*Located in New York City One-on-one: Kasey. Kasey and Ali took a helicopter tour of New York City and stopped at American Museum of Natural History. Later, after his date with Ali, Kasey got a tattoo on his forearm to represent his commitment to Ali. Group: Jesse, Kirk, Craig R., Roberto, Jonathan, Ty and Frank. They traveled to Times Square where they saw an electronic billboard message referring to the concrete jungle. They auditioned for the musical play, The Lion King. Roberto won the right to perform with Ali and dance on the stage. One-on-one: Chris L. Chris L. and Ali went to a private concert featuring Joshua Radin along with the Harlem Boys choir. He received a rose. Week 5 Original airdate: June 21, 2010 :*Located in Iceland One-on-one: Kirk. Prior to the start of the date, the remaining bachelors wrote a love poem in Icelandic and only one of them would be chosen for the date. Kirk was chosen, and he and Ali picked up matching fair isle sweaters. He got the rose for second time in a row. Group: Frank, Chris N., Chris L., Craig R., Ty and Roberto. They met Ali on a cave for a horse ride on a hill and spelunking. Then, they were all invited to Blue Lagoon for a dip. Ty got the rose. Two-on-one: Kasey and Justin. The day before the date, Justin went to the local hospital to remove a cast on his left foot. They flew to Eyjafjallajökull volcano and all the way to the glacier. Kasey finally showed Ali his tattoo. Justin got the rose and Kasey was sent home. (The volcano would erupt few days later wrecking all parts of Europe.) Week 6 Original airdate: June 28, 2010 :*Located in Istanbul, Turkey Prologue: When the seven remaining bachelors arrived in Turkey, Chris Harrison visited Ali in her hotel room and called Jessie Sulidis, Ali's castmate from Jake's season of The Bachelor. Jessie told Ali that Justin had a girlfriend back in his hometown. Ali was really upset to learn about Justin's behavior and he left the show. During "The Men Tell All" episode, it was revealed Justin has a girlfriend at home and they are remain close. This was confirmed by Jessie before filming of The Bachelorette began.[9] One-on-one: Ty. Ty and Ali went to a bathhouse for a relaxing day. They ate dinner in a park while listening to Turkish music. He got the rose. Group: Craig R., Chris L., Roberto and Kirk. They took part in an oil wrestling on Rumeli Fortress with professional oil wrestlers. The fight began with Chris L. vs. Craig R. and Kirk vs. Roberto for the first round; the final round was Craig R. vs. Roberto. Craig R. won the match and got to spend time with Ali. They went out on a boat to an island on the Bosphorus strait and watched fireworks. One-on-one: Frank. Frank and Ali went to Grand Bazaar and have to shop, they later ate dinner on Basilica Cistern. He got the rose. Week 7 Original airdate: July 5, 2010 :*Located in Lisbon, Portugal One-on-one: Roberto. Roberto and Ali tour the entire city of Lisbon. Two-on-one: Ty and Frank. They took a helicopter ride and had a tour of a medieval castle, where they ate dinner. One-on-one: Kirk. Kirk and Ali ride a horse and carriage to a castle. One-on-one: Chris L. Chris L. and Ali took a moped ride and went to a winery on the outskirts of Lisbon. Week 8 Original airdate: July 12, 2010 :*'Located in:' Hometowns (dates) and Los Angeles (rose ceremony) Roberto and Ali traveled to a baseball stadium in his hometown of Tampa, Florida. Roberto showed Ali his baseball card from when he was a star player in college. Chris L. took Ali on a beach and brought his dog. Kirk showed Ali his dad's animal collection. Frank and Ali took a boat tour of the city. Roberto got the first rose, followed by Chris L. Frank and Kirk were in the bottom two. Kirk was eliminated and Frank received the last rose. Week 9 Original airdate: July 19, 2010 :*'Located in:' Tahiti, French Polynesia Overnight Dates Before they left for Tahiti, Frank went back to Chicago to visit his former girlfriend. He thinks that he may still in love with his ex. Ali and the three men arrived in Tahiti. Roberto and Ali went to a heart-shaped island for their date. Roberto and Ali kissed and appeared to have a strong connection. Chris L. and Ali went sailing, where he reveals he hasn't date since his mother's death. Frank told Chris Harrison about his ex-girlfriend and declared that he is now in love with his her. Ali came to Frank's villa and they talked about his feelings for his ex-girlfriend. He left before the rose ceremony, leaving Ali angry and heartbroken in tears.[10] Ali gave roses to Roberto and Chris L. Week 10 Original airdate: August 2, 2010 :*'Located in:' Tahiti Final Dates and Final Rose Ceremony Ali introduced the two men to her family in Bora Bora. Roberto taught Ali's mom salsa dancing and Spanish language. Then, he asked Ali's dad to give him permission to marry Ali. Chris L. also had a close connection with Ali's family and they had a lot in common as they are both from Massachusetts. Ali and Roberto went on a date. They jet-skied on a lagoon and spent a night at a beach house (dubbed as "Mi Casa" by Roberto). The day before the rose ceremony, Ali told Chris L. that she fell in love more with Roberto than she did with him. Chris L. was heartbroken and sad, although later he praised Ali for her kindness in sending him home first and sparing him future heartbreak. At the rose ceremony, Roberto declared that he was in love with Ali and proposed to her. Ali said yes. Post-show After the Final Rose This special episode aired right after the finale. Ali recaps the season finale in Tahiti, including Frank's dramatic exit on his relationship back at home. Frank was supposed to come on the show, but did not come last minute. Ali and Chris L. reunite since Chris L.'s emotional leave before the rose ceremony, and the two have talked while Chris L. has not given up on his relationship with Ali. Roberto talked with Chris Harrison on his post-engagement with Ali and the couple discussed their post-show plans, including their move to San Diego which Roberto could start on his life and his new job there. At the end of the special episode, they were given a helicopter ride to Catalina Island for a pre-honeymoon vacation. Just a year and a half after the engagement, Ali and Roberto officially broke-up after numerous wedding delays.[11][12] ''Bachelor Pad'' References :#'^' "Meet the 25 Men After Bachelorette Ali's Heart". FOXNews.com. 2010-05-12. Retrieved 2010-05-13. :#'^' "Ali Fedotowsky: Bio". ABC. :#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-10 k''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-11 ''l] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-12 m''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-13 ''n] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-okmag_2-14 o''] "‘The Bachelorette’ Season 6 Begins Tonight!". OK! Magazine. 2010-05-24. Retrieved 2010-06-03. :#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-lawyers_3-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelorette_%28season_6%29#cite_ref-lawyers_3-1 b] "Meet This Season’s Lawyers from The Bachelorette". Abovethelaw.com. 2010-05-26. Retrieved 2010-06-03. :#'^' "'The Bachelorette': Who Was Sent Home?". Orlando Sentinel. 2010-06-21. Retrieved 2010-06-22. :#'^' "The Bachelorette's Craig M. 'Wasn't Interested' In Ali". People Magazine. 2010-06-04. Retrieved 2010-06-04. :#'^' "Ousted 'Bachelorette' suitor Kyle Higgins: Justin was lying all the time". Reality TV World. 2010-05-26. Retrieved 2010-06-03. :#'^' "Full-length shot of The Bachelorette Season 6’s Phil Kayden". starcasm.net. 2010-05-13. Retrieved 2010-06-03. :#'^' [http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20420717,00.html "Bachelorette's Justin: Watching Men Tell All Made Me Sick"]. People. 2010-07-27. Retrieved 2011-12-07. :#'^' Fedotowsky, Ali (2010-07-20). [http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20420751,00.html "Ali’s Bachelorette Blog: Heartbreak In Tahiti"]. People. Retrieved 2011-12-17. :#'^' Ward, Kate (2011-11-21). "'Bachelorette' break-up: Ali Fedotowsky and Roberto Martinez part ways". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2011-12-07. :#'^' Rizzo, Monica (2011-11-21). "Ali Fedotowsky & Roberto Martinez Split". People. Retrieved 2011-12-07. External links :*Official website Category:Popular pages Category:Seasons